


Не мой тип

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури запутался в собственных отрицаниях, а Мурата его подкалывает





	Не мой тип

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not My Type.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055778) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> фем!Вольфрам

Юури ухитрился нырнуть в кабинет и захлопнуть за собой дверь практически одновременно с оглушительным «Бабах!», разнесшимся по всему замку, но громкий вопль Уинифред: «Блудливый слабак!» на миг перекрыл даже этот звук. Мурата из-за книги посмотрел на Юури, и по его лицу ясно читалось, что он изо всех сил сдерживает смех – такое выражение появлялось у него почти каждый раз, когда дело заходило об отношения Юури и экс-принцессы.  
– Просто молчи, – пробормотал Юури, чувствуя, как горят уши, и отодвинулся от двери, хотя Уинифред вроде не собиралась спалить ее дотла, чтобы расчистить себе путь (на этот раз. Юури жил в постоянном страхе, что когда-нибудь она так и сделает). Он подошел к своему стулу, плюхнулся на него, облегченно переводя дыхание, и только потом обратил внимание на груды бумаг на своем столе.  
– Ну, Шибуя, я же еще ни слова не сказал, – широко улыбаясь, поправил его Мурата. – Хотя я бы на твоем месте, Шибуя, все же что-нибудь предпринял, потому что многие из нас, жалких людишек, готовы молиться всем богам, лишь бы наступил день, когда за ними будет гоняться прекрасная чувственная принцесса-блондинка.  
Юури поперхнулся.  
– Мурата! Все совсем не так!!!  
На этот раз Мурата посмотрел на него со смесью жалости и веселья, и Юури покраснел еще больше, вновь, бормоча, повторил просьбу помолчать, а затем вернулся к работе, потому что просить его лучшего друга заткнуться было настолько же бесполезно, как пороть бескрылого кохи.  
Но все действительно было совсем, совсем не так. Когда она не пыталась поджарить его до состояния «мао-гриль», они были друзьями. К тому же ну, да, Уинифред была матерью Греты, – в основном потому, что сама себя назначила ею, – а он считался отцом девочки, но при этом они были не вместе... не парой. Вся помолвка была ошибкой, родившейся из сочетания а) отвратительного поведения Уинифред, б) горячности Юури и в) очень, очень, просто невероятных странных обычаев. Почему помолвка продолжалась? Ну, в основном потому, что Уинн заявляла, что расторжение помолвки заденет ее честь, а, учитывая, насколько серьезно она воспринимала такие вещи, Юури был уверен, что она говорит всерьез. Поэтому они оставались женихом и невестой… или чем-то вроде.  
Дело было не в ее внешности: даже в мире, битком набитом роскошными мужчинами и женщинами, Уинн была прекраснее всех. И не то чтобы она ему прямо совсем не нравилась: если не считать ее отвратительного, капризного поведения, – впрочем, нормального для принцессы, – Юури не знал никого нежнее, заботливее и преданнее ее. Бывали случаи (в основном, когда она проводила время с Конрадом), когда Уинн по-настоящему улыбалась, а не усмехалась, и тогда Юури не просто видел ее семейное сходство со средним братом, но также очень-очень гордился тем, что стал ее другом. А иногда она улыбалась так и ему, и Юури уже понемногу привык обсуждать с ней прожитый день, прежде чем лечь спать, и…  
В общем, всё было сложно.  
Он вздохнул, глядя на документы так, словно те оскорбляли его одним своим видом. Уши у него опять пылали.  
– Понимаешь, может, она просто не мой тип?  
Мурата фыркнул.  
– Да, потому что кто же в здравом уме откажется встречаться с девушкой, похожей на супермодель?  
– Мурата, заткнись!


End file.
